Modeling environments may include textual modeling environments and/or graphical modeling environments that may be used to generate, compile, and/or execute one or more models that represent systems. Modeling environments may cater to various aspects of dynamic system simulation, analysis and design. Such modeling environments may allow users to perform numerous types of tasks including, for example, constructing and simulating system models.
Some models may include one or more resources that are shared between multiple portions of the model. The sharing of resources in a model may be beneficial in that it may reduce the number of resources required by the model. However, in some circumstances using a shared resource may introduce problems if multiple resources in the model try to access the shared resource at the same time.